Sweet Revenge
by Lecelamona Lecelanet Marzakey
Summary: Sequal to Sleep Walker Lavi gets revenge on his lover... I DON'T OWN D. GRAYMAN IF I DID THERE BE MORE YAOI!


Sweet Revenge

The moonlight shined into the room. His pale skin glowed in the moonlight as he slept. A figure licked his lips at the sight of the sleeping boy. The sleeping "angel" didn't know what was going to hit him.

Lavi and Allen had been together for a few months now. Allen was still Seme while Lavi was the Uke. Lavi had tried a few times to get Allen to be Uke. Allen his attempts had failed. Now Lavi had his chance and Allen was going to have to deal with the situation at hand. Lavi was going to get his revenge.

Lavi gazed down at his lover. A grin danced across his face.

"Wait till you wake up. That's when the fun will begin." Lavi whispered as he hid in the shadows. "I can't wait to see your facial expressions."

* * *

Allen shifted in bed. He realized that he had limited movement. His eyes snapped open and looked around. Everything looked normal until he tried to move his arms. His hands were bound above his head. Allen also noted that he was naked. He felt the color drain from his face. He squirmed and jerked at the binds.

"Damn!" Allen said as he breathed hard. "How the hell…LAVI!"

He received no answer. Allen growled and continued to struggle. In the shadows Lavi licked his lips at the sight. He was growing harder by the minute. Allen bucked his hips and Lavi bit back a moan.

"LAVI! You better answer me!" Allen yelled as he looked around. "Once I get my hands on you I'll fuck you into the next century!"

Lavi held back a laugh. Allen was starting to pant. Lavi also noted that Allen was getting hard. He smirked as Allen arched his back.

'You have to wait just like you do with me.' Lavi thought as Allen closed his eyes.

'He's here I know he is. But where?' Allen thought as he listened.

Suddenly the blinds were shut and Allen was in complete darkness.

'Oh shit.' Thought Allen as he let his eyes adjust to the darkness.

Allen gasped as he felt a pair of cold hands stroke his erection. He moaned as the hands stroked him harder. A hot mouth breathed on his neck.

"Lavi…" Allen moaned out as the hot mouth planted kisses down his neck.

"Shhh, enjoy this." Lavi's voice whispered in Allen's ear.

"What do you think you're doing?" Allen asked as he felt Lavi's head move further south.

"Revenge." Lavi answered as he squeezed Allen's sac hard.

Allen let out a gasp as Lavi's tongue teased his belly button. He jerked at the binds as Lavi licked the pre-cum from the head of his cock. The "innocent" boy bit his lip as Lavi took him into his mouth. Allen didn't want Lavi to win. He threw his head back as Lavi deep throated him. He bucked up and Lavi held his hips down. Lavi's head bobbed up and down. Allen shut his eyes tight as Lavi's tongue ran across this hardened length. He bit back moan after moan. Allen stiffened as he felt that he was near to cumming. He couldn't let Lavi win…he just couldn't. Lavi felt Allen stiffen and let go of the boy. Allen lay there confused. He stroked Allen's erection hard making the boy squirm.

"LAVI!" Allen said making the redhead grin.

"Pay back for how you do me." Lavi stated as he pulled out some lotion.

"I told you I like being Seme!" Allen said as he felt Lavi spread his legs.

"Tough shit, you promised me you be Uke at least one time." Lavi said as he propped one of Allen's legs up on his shoulder.

"Lavi…" Allen hissed as Lavi inserted a lubed finger into his passage.

"What did you say to me?" Lavi asked him as Allen tried to back away from the finger. "'I have to get you ready?'"

"Shut…ah!" Allen said as Lavi moved the finger within him.

Lavi smirked and added a second finger. Allen's back arched as Lavi stretched him. He didn't want to admit it but it felt good. Lavi inserted a third finger and Allen bit his lower lip. Lavi gazed at his prey. He pushed against something and a moan tore from Allen's lips.

'That's it.' Lavi thought as he pushed harder making Allen buck. 'That's defiantly the spot.'

"LAVI!" Allen said as he jerked at the binds. 'Oh god please push harder! Oh god do something!'

"Sorry but that's it." Lavi said as he pulled his fingers out and opened the blinds to let the light back in. "That's all you get for now."

Lavi looked and saw the lust in Allen's eyes. He also saw anger which made him raise an eyebrow.

"Lavi…" Allen said staring at the bookman.

"Yes my moyashi?" Lavi replied as Allen smirked.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND FUCK ME!" Allen yelled.

Lavi stood dumbfounded. He pointed a finger to himself and an anger mark appeared on Allen's forehead.

"No I want Bookman to do it…YES I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME SILLY!" Allen screamed. "GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!"

"But I thought you were only Seme?" Lavi asked as he got undressed.

"Don't make me fuck Kanda again." Allen snapped.

"I would love to watch." Lavi said as he crawled on top of Allen.

"Hentai…"

"You're one to be talking." Lavi said as he reinserted his fingers pushing against Allen's prostate.

"We should gang bang him." Allen said as he moved with Lavi's fingers.

"Now who's the pervert?" Lavi asked as he pulled his fingers out making Allen whimper.

"Lavi I need you right now!" Allen yelled as Lavi lubed up his hardened cock.

"Calm down, no need to rush." Lavi said as he propped Allen's legs up on his shoulders.

Lavi pushed at Allen's entrance and slowly entered the boy. He stopped once he was fully inside. Allen's muscles clamped around him.

"So fucking tight…" Lavi said as he held onto Allen's hips.

"No shit." Allen said as he panted. "Virgins always are."

"I just realized something." Lavi said as he gazed down at Allen.

"What?" Allen asked.

"I haven't kissed you."

"Not right now, MOVE DAMN IT!"

Lavi pulled almost completely out and slammed back in hitting Allen's prostate dead on. Both let out a moan. Lavi moved at a slow steady pace till Allen was able to keep up. Lavi watched Allen's face as they worked together. Pleasure was written all over Allen's face as they danced. Lavi realized why Allen liked being the Seme so much. He could watch the faces of his lovers. He moved faster and faster as he felt he was about to reach his climax. Allen screamed out as Lavi pounded into him. He could feel that his wrists were starting to bleed a little from the binds.

"Lavi!" Allen said as his body shivered.

Lavi leaned down and kissed Allen swallowing his scream. Allen released onto their chests and his muscles clamped around Lavi. Lavi grunted as he cum deep inside Allen. He held himself up about Allen as not to crush the boy. Both panted for air. Lavi slowly pulled out and collapsed beside Allen.

"Lavi…" Allen whispered.

"Hold on." Lavi whispered back as he leaned up.

Lavi untied the binds and Allen let out a sigh of relief. Lavi pulled Allen into his arms and licked at the wounds the binds had caused.

"That was interesting…" Allen whispered as Lavi kissed his neck.

"Interesting? How about it felt good?" Lavi said in his ear causing Allen to shiver.

"It did but I never thought that I would be Uke." Allen replied as he leaned back against Lavi.

"Spicing things up a bit is good for a relationship." Lavi stated as he wrapped his arms around Allen's shoulders.

"Well then…" Allen said as he turned in Lavi's arms and straddled his hips. "Then let me try something."

"Are you up to it after that last round?" Lavi asked as Allen pushed him onto his back.

"Sure I am. You started this so I'm going to finish this." Allen said as he lowered himself onto Lavi's cock.

* * *

"Allen-kun, are you alright you're limping." Lenalee said making Lavi and Allen pale.

"No I twisted my ankle last night." Allen lied putting on his smile. "It still hurts a little bit so I'm trying to keep the weight off of it."

"Lavi…" Lenalee said as she looked to the redhead for confirmation.

"He did, had to carry him to his room last night. His ankle is better but he is still limping." Lavi said continuing Allen's lie. "I better take him back to his room so he can rest that ankle."

"But why are his wrists bandaged?" Lenalee asked as Lavi helped Allen.

"Another day Lenalee." Lavi replied as they ran away.

Kanda walked up beside a very confused Lenalee.

"Kanda, do you believe them?" Lenalee asked him.

"No comment." Kanda replied before heading towards the cafeteria.

"What is with the three of them limping lately?" Lenalee said as she thought about it. "Oh well, it's not like they're screwing."

If she only knew the truth…

END

Lece: There will be a sequal to this. Already started it. Three some! KandaxAllenxLavi! Yaoi fans rejoice. Reveiws please!


End file.
